Teacher Trouble
by TeamWildeEllie
Summary: What happens when a shy, new British teacher locks horns with a misunderstood, troubled student? *Will contain Teacher/Student smut (F/F), bad language and mention of self harm/ bad thoughts/ attempted suicide*
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Traynor was starting her new job teaching at a place called Grissom academy. She loved helping people and knew this was a calling to her. At twenty four she was the youngest member of faculty and knew that people would think she was a push over, so she went into her first day determined to prove everyone wrong. Samantha was waiting outside her classroom nervous. All she could hear was shouting, screaming and general rowdiness.

"So I take it this is my initiation than." Sam sighed to herself knowing before she even entered the room that she was allocated the naughty class.

Steeling herself, Sam took a deep breath and entered the room. Upon entering the room Samantha saw a group of three sitting at the front reading a book, minding their own business and in the back there was a group of three surrounding one person, who seemed to be the ringleader. They were shouting, throwing things and being rude.

"Excuse me!" Samantha shouted in her charming British accent.

Everyone stopped and looked at the person that had just entered the room and most, except the ringleader and a couple of girls that were next to her, sat down.

"Who are you?" The ringleader asked staring at Samantha.

"I am your new teacher Miss Traynor and you are?" Samantha asked focusing her question to the ringleader.

"Well Traynor.. I'm your worst nightmare." The blonde replied.

Samantha studied the girl, she was tallish, athletically built, she had shoulder length sandy blonde hair and brilliant green eyes.

"I think I know who you are.. Shepard I take it." Traynor asked as she heard about someone in her class that has a bad reputation of making teachers quit.

"The one and only." Shepard sneered at her new teacher trying to get a sense of who she was dealing with.

You see Shepard was not a bad person she just had a bad upbringing during her eighteen years. When she was thirteen slavers raided her home town and slaughtered everything in their path including Shepard's family and friends. If that wasn't enough as she was homeless and had no where else to go she joined a gang and began stealing and doing other petty crimes just to survive. It wasn't until she was sixteen an old friend of her family, Admiral David Anderson, came back to where she was, as he heard about what had happened, and decided to take her under his wing and got her enrolled at Grissom academy.

"Sit down Shepard and friends." Samantha demanded sitting at her desk and getting out the register.

Everyone sat down although Shepard sat down on her friends knee.

"Ok going in a circle stand up, say your name and a random fact about yourself." Samantha said as this would be a way to find out who was who and something about each of them.

The people at the front went first saying their names and a fact about them although Samantha hated to admit it but they bored her as one spoke for five minutes about how he could not have a hamster as he was allergic to straw and then went on to name every allergy he had, which was a long ass list. Finally it came to Shepard's gang.

"My name is Vega.. James Vega and erm I don't know anything else to say." James admitted guiltily.

"Ok James well do you have any hobbies or anything." Samantha asked trying to break the ice.

"I like to work out." James added before sitting down quickly.

"Thank you James." Samantha said glancing now and again at Shepard "Your turn Shepard."

"What.. aww man." Shepard moaned getting up off her friend.

"Come on Shepard you love the spotlight so now's your chance. Just say your name and what you like to do." Samantha said studying Shepard,

"Fine my name is Jade Shepard and I like to do girls." Shepard said smugly before sitting on her friends lap again.

Samantha spluttered at Jade's abruptness and looked over at Jade who in turn winked at Samantha.

"My name is Ashley.. Williams." One of Jade's gang said shaking Samantha out of her trance "and I like to shoot guns with my dad."

"Wow erm ok Ashley thank you.. and what about Shepard's seat there." Samantha said as her eyes never left Shepard's.

"Oh my name is Miranda Lawson, Miss Traynor." Miranda smiled gripping Jade's waist tight "And in my spare time I double as furniture."

Samantha shook her head ignoring Miranda's lame joke effort.

"Ok if everyone can get into a seat and get your pens and pads out I want all of you to write a small paragraph about something that matters to you." Samantha said standing up and headed to the back of the class to make sure Shepard got into her own seat.

Shepard groaned as she got off Miranda's lap but before she left she gave Miranda a quick peck on the cheek knowing that Miss Traynor was watching her intently.

"Thank you Shepard." Samantha said returning to her seat and looked at her book trying to get Shepard out of her head.

**A/N- Short chapter I know but more to come.. hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the end of the school day and Samantha was happy it was over, she sat at her desk reading the work that she set the class that morning. She randomly picked up one of the papers and saw it belonged to Shepard.

"Typical." Samantha laughed to herself.

**Something that matters to me by Jade Shepard.**

**The only thing that matters to me is myself.**

"Wow this girl is something else." Samantha said and shook her head reading the first line of Jade's egotistical paragraph.

**This may seem big headed but if you lived my life you would to. All my life it seems that I have been on my own, even when my parents were alive they didn't care about me. When I came out as a lesbian they were angry my mom said I was sick and slapped me and my dad joked that it's only because guys wouldn't find me attractive. In a way I'm glad they died even though that sounds harsh I don't care. The gang I fell in with when I was thirteen were the same, they took my money, food.. hell they took my childhood. The only person who gave a damn about me was David Anderson (my parents friend) but he was a little too late and instead of keeping me with him he just shipped me off to this dump. My so called 'gang' have helped me especially Miranda and so if anyone hurts her I would kill them. I'm not a bad person just really misunderstood...**

"Oh.." Sam sighed setting the paper down gently feeling like a grade A bitch as she totally misunderstood Jade.

"Miss Traynor." A voice called into the room.

"Hi Dr T'Soni.. is everything Ok?" Samantha asked looking up at the asari.

"Indeed. How was your first day? I heard you have Miss Shepard in your class." The asari questioned walking over and taking a seat in the front row.

"Yeah I do.. listen between us what do you think of her?" Samantha asked hoping to learn more about Shepard.

"I had her for science last year.. until she got banned from the lab." Liara recalled unimpressed.

"How come she got banned?" Samantha asked confused as she has never heard of anyone being banned from any lesson before.

"Well I teach on a three strikes and you're out policy. First strike we were dissecting frogs and well she threw the guts at one of the other students and made the girl cry, come to think of it the girl left the school shortly after. Anyway secondly she super glued everything that was on my desk to my desk as well as super gluing my chair and well needless to say I sat down and ended up stuck to the chair for most of the lesson.." Liara began seething at the memory.

"Oh wow that's erm.. well I." Samantha said chuckling quietly.

"You may laugh Traynor but that was my good suit.. my 3000 credit suit which now has the ass missing in it. The last strike.. well I had words with her before one class and she apologised saying it will never happen again, hell she even brought me a coffee and asked if I needed help setting up as we were doing an experiment that lesson. Stupidly I accepted and so we were in the middle of setting up and all of a sudden I desperately needed the bathroom, needless to say I realized soon after the little bitch put laxative in my coffee, so never accept anything she gives you, anyway after I came back everything had been set up accordingly and she along with the rest of the class were sat nice and quietly. So basically it was an easy experiment putting salt into a tub of water and seeing it evaporate and then leaving it for a bit and watch as the salt came back leaving only the salt in the tub." Liara explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Samantha said looking as the asari's face changed slightly as she was remembering how it ended.

"You would think so but no, I filled the bottom of the tub quarter way of salt and then filled the rest of the tub with the 'water' Shepard had left out." Liara said air quoting the word water "So I moved the tub to the back of the room and waited. After about twenty minutes I heard laughing and messing about, so I looked up and true to form there was Shepard looking directly at me and then at the experiment crying with laughter. I followed her eyes to the experiment only to see that it was smoking and the substance had turned black and was foaming out of the tub and was going all over the desk and floor. It turns out she had swapped the water for hydrochloric acid." Liara growled angrily.

"Oh my god!" Samantha gasped in shock.

"She's bad news Traynor I really feel sorry for you to have her, she is an angry, mischievous attention seeking shit." Liara spat venomously.

"She's probably misunderstood." Samantha said quietly.

"Ha! Yeah right. Anyway all of the staff are going to Purgatory if you want to come along?" Liara asked standing up.

"No thank you I'm not the partying type to be honest plus I have marking to do." Samantha replied also standing up.

"Ok well have a good night and see you tomorrow." Liara said and left the room.

Samantha grabbed all the work off the desk that needed marking and picked up her briefcase, heading for the door she switched the lights off and quickly glanced to the seat that Shepard occupied before shaking her head and exiting the room.

**A/N- So hope you guys are liking it so far.. smut chapters are coming up so hold on to your hats peeps :) let me know what you guys think or would like to see happen.. hope to have a chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- *A bit of self smut (not sure if that's a proper phrase but if not it is now XD) and self harm* if you don't like don't read. Also this chapter is broken up into two parts but it's the same night (so it's probably gonna be a long chapter). Thanks to everyone who has read it so far you're all awesome.. enjoy :)**

It was nearing 7pm and Samantha was getting ready to do her marking. Bringing in a cold beer she set it down on her bed side table and turned on her stereo, classical music filled the air.

"Absolute bliss." The Brit sighed contently.

Laying on her bed she picked up the papers and began reading through them.

"Something that matters to me by James Vega. The main thing that matters to me is looking good and working out.. I'm so pretty." Samantha read out turning the page over only to see that James had only wrote that "Ah erm Ok.. sorry James but you get a D."

Samantha had gotten through most of her beer and only had two pieces of work left, Miranda's and Shepard's as she wanted to reread it again. Tears formulated in Samantha's eyes rereading Shepard's work as it was so honest and open and totally unlike the Shepard people knew and dislike. Samantha realised that there were a couple of similarities between herself and Jade, firstly Samantha, like Shepard, was a lesbian but when she came out to her family they were happy and accepting. Secondly Samantha's parents were also killed by slavers a few years ago when they lived on horizon and Samantha was the only one left but unlike Shepard, Samantha had a great childhood and anything and everything she wanted she got. She was the apple of her parents eyes and couldn't complain about anything. Scrawling a big red A+ on the paper she set it down gently on the top of the already marked papers and began reading Miranda's paper.

**Something that matters to me by Miranda Lawson.**

**My friends are the main thing that matter to me without them I would be lost. James is the dumb muscle head of our group, he is stupid but would do anything for anyone and always has your back. Ashley is the mother of the group, she always tries to make sure we are behaving, albeit that's often hard with Shepard around, she also makes sure we have had dinner and a place to sleep (again often pertaining to Shepard) and lastly there is Shepard herself although she has had a tough upbringing she is the most positive and strongest person I know. She is my everything, she is my best friend.. hell she is more than that she is my soul mate..**

"Soul mate!" Samantha seethed suddenly feeling really jealous "Lets see B-"

Samantha threw the paper down and sat up to finish her beer. Throwing the bottle into the trash she lay back down bored, turning to face the clock it read 11pm. Settling under the covers she set her alarm for six O'clock and switched the TV on as this helped her get to sleep, flicking through the channels she settled on a documentary about fish.

"Ha! No one would ever get me to feed their fish." Samantha chuckled to herself watching as people on the documentary were all arguing about who was going to feed the fish.

After a while Samantha's hands began roaming her smooth body, shivering in delight when she traced her abs she quickly took her pyjamas off leaving her in just her silky black bra and panties. Suddenly Shepard's image popped into her head.

"Mmm Shepard." Samantha moaned knowing it was wrong to think about a student that way but she couldn't help herself as there was just something about her that just did it for Sam.

Samantha moved her left hand towards her chest gently brushing her fingers over her nipple. She moaned as she loved the feel of the stiff bud poking through the flimsy material of her bra. Wanting more, with expert speed she took her bra off and threw it across the room. Samantha gasped with pleasure as her nipples became harder with the new temperature they were now exposed to. Laying back down with one hand she carried on massaging her breast, pinching and pulling the taut bud as her other hand slowly snaked down her abs towards her main prize. Gently moving her middle finger up and down her centre over her underwear she realised how wet she actually was as her panties were drenched.

"Wow I have never been this wet before." Samantha mused still thinking about Shepard.

Slowly she peeled her dripping panties down her smooth long legs and threw them next to her discarded bra. Closing her eyes she pictured it was Jade that was making love to her and not her hand. Moving both hands down to her sex she used one to pull her lips apart gently exposing her sensitive bundle of nerves, while with the other she put two fingers deep inside of herself feeling her wetness envelope her. Samantha began to move her fingers out slow but deep and she rubbed her clit with her thumb brushing over the bundle of nerves. Her thighs began to twitch which made Sam's breathing become desperate.

"Oh yeah Shepard.. just like that." Samantha smiled fantasising about Shepard eating her out.

With a squelching pop she took her fingers out and began to rub herself hard and fast.

"Oh god Shepard.. I'm so close.. fucking make me cum." Samantha screamed knowing she was ready to explode.

Not long after Samantha screamed as she came everywhere, still rubbing herself to ride out her orgasm she realised that her fingers and bed sheets were drenched in her sweet cum.

"Oh.. fuck." Samantha panted "I've never cum that much and that hard in my life."

Samantha begrudgingly got up and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up. Returning quickly she changed her sheets and got under the covers. Shutting her eyes Shepard's face filled her mind and with that she drifted off to sleep with a smile upon her face.

* * *

><p>Shepard was once again roaming the streets. She was staying with Miranda but overheard an argument between Miranda and her parents about the amount of time Jade was spending there.<p>

"But mom she has no where else to go." Miranda pleaded as her mom said Jade had to go.

"That is not my problem, since you have been associated with her your grades have dropped and your attitude has changed. You are not my little girl any more." Mrs Lawson retorted.

Hearing this Jade shook her head, grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

"Jade wait!" Miranda shouted seeing Shepard about to leave.

"Miranda just listen to your mom Ok, sorry that I got you in trouble and I will see you tomorrow yeah." Jade said solemnly.

"But wait you have no where to go." Miranda said sadly.

"I grew up on the streets remember, don't worry about me kid." Shepard said walking out of the house.

Shepard had been walking for what seemed like hours, looking around she spotted a clock.

"Hmm just gone 9pm.. need to find somewhere before it gets too dark." Shepard said to herself as it was getting dark as well as cold.

Wrapping her arms around herself she headed to the local park as she had stayed there before and had made a makeshift den for when she needed a place to stay. She got there just in time as it began to rain.

"That was close." Jade sighed heading into her den.

Entering the den there were a couple of blankets on the floor, an old magazine and a guitar that she had found when she first built the den. Setting her backpack down she walked over to the guitar and began to play. As she played a sad but enchanting melody thoughts rushed into her head; her parents, the slavers, begging the slavers to kill her but they never did, life on the streets, the bullying, the crying..

"Fuck!" Jade screamed and threw the guitar down.

Reaching into her bag she pulled out a straight razor that she had stole from Miranda's dad and flipped it open. Examining the item she then pulled one of her sleeves up revealing scars old and new. The last time she cut it was because she wanted to tell Miranda that she liked her but bottled out at the last minute, that was last week.

"Why can't I just be normal? Why do I have to fuck things up for myself? This is all my fault I deserve to die, I don't deserve friends or people who care about me as in the end I just end up hurting them or they end up dead." Jade seethed as she dragged the razor up her arm pressing down hard.

The blood began to flow from her arm but all Jade could do was watch as the blood pooled around her. Feeling light headed she wrapped her wound up with a first aid kit, which she also stole from the Lawson's and began to drift into a cold and empty sleep.

**A/N- So that was my first attempt at smut so it probably sucked :) would love to hear what you think so far and will have another chapter up soon.. Thanks again everyone :D**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the start of the school day and everyone but Shepard was in class. Samantha walked in and noticed how quiet and well behaved everyone was.

"Where's Jade?" Samantha asked concerned not sure if this was usual Shepard or not.

"I don't know Miss she was staying at mine but my parents said she had to go and I haven't seen or heard off her since." Miranda said sadly missing her friend.

About half way through the lesson Jade walked in and instead of sitting next to her friends she sat on her own at the back of the classroom.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Shepard." Samantha said glad that Jade was Ok.

"Fucking bite me." Jade growled in response not even looking at her teacher.

"Excuse me!" Samantha gasped annoyed by Shepard's rudeness.

"You heard, go fuck yourself. No one gives a fuck about you or your shit class, nothing you teach will prepare us for real life. Writing bullshit about myself is not going to feed me, reading a story is not going to give me anywhere to sleep." Jade screamed grabbing her backpack and headed for the door.

"Hey! Sit down now Shepard.. you don't walk into my class late, throw a temper tantrum/ pity party and think you can walk out again." Samantha challenged getting up and blocking the door.

"Fuck you, you don't know me." Shepard spat and swung her hand at Samantha.

Samantha caught Jade's wrist narrowly missing a slap but when she caught it she heard and saw Jade wince in pain.

"Are you ok?" Samantha asked concerned.

"No." Jade whispered and then pushed Samantha out of the way and ran out of the room.

Samantha put her hand over her mouth and collected herself as seeing Jade like this hurt her badly but she didn't know why. Getting the lesson back on track she again began reading from the book she was reading from before Jade burst in.

"Miss, what is that on your mouth?" Ashley asked.

"What do you mean?" Samantha replied puzzled.

Ashley handed Samantha a mirror but before she could get it Sam glanced down at her hand, the one that had stopped Jade's slap, and saw it had blood on it. Grabbing the mirror quickly she noticed she had smudges of blood around her mouth where her hand had been.

"Shit!" Samantha said to herself "Class carry on I will be back shortly."

Running out of the class Samantha narrowly missed colliding with Dr. T'soni.

"Hi Miss Traynor, is everything Ok?" Liara asked confused why Samantha had run out of her class like that.

"Ah! Dr. T'soni by any chance have you seen Shepard?" Samantha said quickly.

"I saw her briefly running down the corridor swearing, I asked if she was Ok and but her response was get bent you blue bitch." Liara recounted.

"Crap.. listen can you cover my class for a bit please I need to find her." Samantha asked sweetly.

"Of course." Liara said.

"Thank you." Samantha smiled and ran off in search of Shepard.

* * *

><p>Shepard was in the girls bathroom tending to her bleeding arm.<p>

"Fucking Traynor bitch making it bleed." Jade growled as she put her arm under the tap "Oww fuck that's smarts.. she is quite hot though."

"Shepard." A voice rang from outside the bathroom.

"Shit!" Jade said quickly running into a stall and locking the door.

Samantha opened the girl's bathroom on a whim because if she was cutting class then that is where she would hide first.

"Shepard I know you're in here." Samantha said looking at the sink as it was covered in blood and Jade's bag was on the floor beside it.

Studying the door she picked the middle and tried to open it.

"Come on Shepard.. open the door please." Samantha begged not wanting to see any of her students hurt, especially Shepard.

Slowly the cubicle door swung open and Samantha peered in.

"Oh Jade." Samantha cried heartbroken seeing Shepard sitting on the toilet seat with her knees drawn into her chest, her arm bleeding and tears streaming down her face.

"Come to have a laugh at the freak." Jade asked bitterly.

"Jade you are not a freak why would you say that about yourself?" Samantha asked silently scooping Jade off the seat and sitting on it herself, gently placing Jade on her knee.

Instead of answering Jade snuggled into Miss Traynor's body trying to get warm herself as she was still cold from sleeping rough. Nuzzling her head into the crook of Sam's neck she inhaled deeply as Sam's perfume invaded her senses.

"You smell nice." Jade whispered lovingly.

"Thank you Shepard." Samantha smiled as she felt Jade tighten her grip around her.

Samantha looked down at Jade and began to stroke her hair softly.

"Miss can I ask you a question?" Shepard asked.

"Of course." Samantha replied as Jade sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"Why are you bothering with me?" Jade asked confused as no one ever cared about her except her friends.

"Because you are worth it. To be honest Jade I see a lot of myself in you my family were also killed by slavers a few years ago and they just left me and I was heartbroken but I had a house and other family to support me.." Samantha began.

"Sure rub your perfect life in my face." Jade growled angrily.

"But I'm not Jade, what I am trying to say is that you and I have more in common then you think." Samantha interjected not wanting to hurt Shepard even more.

"Well except for dead parents what can you and I actually have in common." Jade spat unsure why she was talking to her teacher this way as she really liked her.

"Let's see.. well I read your paragraph and you wrote that you like women and well so do I." Samantha admitted.

Jade looked up and stared directly into Samantha's eyes. Automatically Jade brought her hand up to Samantha's face cupping it gently and leaned over capturing Samantha's lips with her own.

"Mmm no not here Jade." Samantha moaned not wanting to break up the kiss but her professional side kicked in.

"I'm sorry." Jade cried as she felt stupid knowing that no one would be interested in her that way.

"Hey don't be sorry. I like you Shepard but we can't do anything that could jeopardize either of our positions in this school." Samantha said stroking Jade's hair again.

"So where does this leave us?" Jade asked confused.

"To be honest Shepard I know we have just met but I have never felt this way about anyone before and I don't know if you feel the same but if you do meet me after school in my class and we'll take it from there." Samantha said holding Jade close as she was still sitting on Samantha's lap.

Jade nodded her head and stood up, turning around to help Samantha up as well. As she pulled her up Samantha stumbled slightly falling into Jade. Their eyes met as they searched deep into each others soul, hungrily Samantha lurched forward pushing Jade against the cubicle door with a bang. Attacking Shepards's lips with her own, she slid her hand up Jade's side and gently nipped at Jade's lip. Jade moaned with pleasure so Samantha seized the opportunity and pushed her tongue down Jade's throat. With that Jade grabbed Samantha's ass bringing her closer and battled for dominance within the kiss until oxygen became a problem and they both finally broke it.

"Wow.. erm well so much for not doing anything at school." Jade smiled breathlessly.

"Yeah well starting from now." Samantha laughed opening the cubicle door letting Jade out first and then following her out.

"If you say so Miss." Jade smiled mischievously.

"Miss Shepard.. the things you do to me." Samantha growled kissing Jade again "Definitely from now.. I will see you after school Ok."

Samantha left the bathroom and headed back to her classroom with a massive grin on her face. Jade walked over to the sink and picked up her discarded bag, looking up into the mirror she caught her reflection. Her eyes somehow seemed bigger and her lips still tingled from were Samantha was just recently ravaging them. With a smile on her face she headed towards the Med bay to get her arm looked at.

**A/N- Next chapter will be up soon and it's date night, so yes it will include smut :) hope you're all enjoying it so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to put up but hope you all enjoy.. one of my longer chapters and it also contains smut so yey! XD**

It was the end of the day and Samantha was in her class room reading papers, quietly the door opened and Shepard entered.

"Hi Miss Traynor?" Jade said shyly standing next to Samantha.

"You Ok? you missed all my classes." Samantha asked taking her glasses off and turning to face Jade.

"Oh yeah I was just getting my arm looked at Miss." Jade admitted not looking at Samantha.

"Hey I'm here for you if you ever want to talk about anything." Samantha said getting up and embraced Jade warmly.

"Thank you." Jade said beginning to sob.

"Ssshh don't cry sweetie.. it's Ok." Samantha soothed rubbing up and down on Shepard's back.

Samantha ushered Jade onto her desk and set her on top of it, slowly she took Jade's hand in her own and pulled up Jade's shirt sleeve. Jade looked at Samantha with a panicked look wanting to take her arm away but Samantha gave her a reassuring look which put Jade at ease. Looking at her arm she noticed all the scars.

"Oh baby.. I'm sorry that this has happened to you." Samantha cried as she began to kiss all of Jade's scars.

Jade began to cry pulling away from Samantha.

"Hey it's Ok listen, do you have anywhere to go tonight?" Samantha asked not wanting to overstep any boundaries with Jade.

"No Miranda's parents kicked me out and so I slept rough last night." Jade admitted.

"Here." Samantha said reaching into her wallet and giving Jade 200 credits.

"Miss no I couldn't possibly." Jade said shaking her head.

"Hey no arguing." Samantha smiled "Get a nice outfit and meet me at the school gates at 7 tonight."

"I.. I.." Jade tried to protest.

"No arguing, here." Samantha said making sure Jade took it.

"Fine.." Jade said eventually taking it off her "What do you have in mind?"

"You will have to wait and see tonight baby.. you better get a move on see you later." Samantha said following Jade towards the door.

Making sure the coast was clear Jade pecked Samantha on the cheek and left to get ready for her date.

* * *

><p>Samantha had just come out of the shower and began to get ready. She had picked out a classic black dress with black heels, before she put them on she put on some black silky matching bra and panties. Spraying herself with some perfume, she began to put on her make-up. Looking at the clock it was just nearing 6:30, she quickly dried her hair and got her dress on. Looking one more time at the mirror she quickly sweeped her fringe over.<p>

"Damn I look good." Samantha smiled to herself grabbing her keys and wallet and headed out the door for her date.

* * *

><p>It was 7:10 and Samantha was waiting in her car for Jade to turn up.<p>

"Wow well I guess she didn't like me like I thought." Samantha growled hitting her wheel annoyed that she led with her heart.

Starting the car she was about to pull off when she saw someone run towards her passengers side window.

"Sorry I'm late." Jade panted leaning against the side of Samantha's car.

"I thought you weren't coming." Samantha sighed glad Jade came.

"I had to make a stop off at Miranda's." Jade said still standing outside.

"You know you can get it." Samantha smiled opening the door from the inside.

Jade got in and looked over at Samantha embarrassed as she never dressed up before.

"Oh here." Jade said handing Samantha back the credits she gave her before.

"Huh I thought I gave you them for an outfit." Samantha said putting the credits in her glove compartment.

"Yeah you did but I snuck over to Miranda's as I know both her parents are in work and asked for her help to dress me up." Jade admitted "But this is the first time I've ever dressed up so I probably look an idiot."

Finally seeing Jade properly she was wearing a red blouse with a black waistcoat, black suit pants and sneakers. Samantha chuckled when she saw the sneakers as it shows how innocent Jade actually was.

"So do you wanna go anywhere specific?" Samantha asked leaning over and capturing Jade's lips with her own.

"Mmm cherry." Jade smiled tasting Samantha's lip balm "Erm up to you."

"Ok babe I know a place." Samantha smiled and they drove into town.

* * *

><p>Samantha and Jade entered a restaurant that Samantha picked.<p>

"Ah Miss Traynor welcome back.. your usual seat is ready and my I saw you look exquisite." The French restaurant owner smiled ushering Samantha into the VIP section.

"Wow someone's popular." Jade mocked trailing behind.

"And who are you." The owner asked looking at Jade with a disgusted look.

"This is my date, Pierre." Samantha smiled grabbing Jade's hand.

"S'up Pierre." Jade said sarcastically knowing Pierre didn't like her.

"Madam." Pierre said looking Shepard up and down distastefully.

Jade winked and gave Pierre a thumbs up.

"Miss Traynor you know that you are my favourite patron but your friend is not in the correct attire for this establishment." Pierre said pointing to Shepard's sneakers.

"You know what Jade let's go somewhere else." Samantha sighed dejected.

"No baby you obviously like it here for some reason." Jade said bending down and taking her sneakers off "Here Pierre hold these for me bro."

Jade handed Pierre her sneakers and sat down in an empty booth. Pierre looked at the sneakers with utter disgust and strode over to the front desk dropping them in the trash can.

"Lovely people here." Jade sneered seeing what Pierre did.

"I wouldn't worry about it baby if it makes you feel better I can take his job and shut the restaurant down if you wanted." Samantha laughed taking Jade's hand in her own.

"How it's not like you have power over everything." Jade laughed kissing Samantha's hand.

"Well.." Samantha began but was cut off by Pierre bringing a bottle of champagne to the table.

"Your food will be with you shortly." Pierre said leaving as quickly as he arrived.

"But we never ordered." Jade said looking confused.

"It's Ok babe Pierre brings me the special each time I come but if you don't like it we can swap it." Samantha said smiling.

"So how come you're like VIP?" Jade asked taking a drink.

"I'd rather not say babe as it will ruin the evening." Samantha said moving closer to Jade kissing her neck.

Jade looked over to the wall and saw a picture of Samantha and two other people with Pierre. Pulling away Jade walked over to the picture and read the plaque.

**Lord and Lady Traynor with their daughter Samantha opening the restaurant- 2009.**

"That was a year before my parents were killed." Samantha whispered creeping behind Jade and snaked her hands around Jade's waist.

"So I take it you are some rich royalist." Jade spat jealous.

"Babe don't be like that.. yes I am rich and my parents were of nobility but I'm not like that, I don't rely on their money. I love to help people that's why I became a teacher." Samantha explained.

"Your meal is here." Pierre said placing their meals on the table and walking away, not before giving Shepard another dirty look.

"He's a jackass." Jade growled.

"Come on let's eat before it gets cold babe." Samantha said ushering Jade back towards the table.

* * *

><p>"So here we are." Samantha said pulling into her driveway.<p>

"Wow nice crib." Jade gasped looking at the mansion.

"Thank you." Samantha smiled getting out of the car and walking round the other side to help Jade out.

"Oh by the way thanks for getting my sneakers back." Jade said taking Samantha's hand and getting out of the car.

"You're welcome but remind me to buy you some new ones." Samantha said unlocking the front door and they both walked in.

"No it's.." Jade began but before she could say anything else Samantha pushed her against the door and kissed her hard.

"No arguing Miss Shepard." Samantha winked with a devilish smile on her lips.

Jade smiled back and flipped Samantha so she was now against the door. Slowly Jade pressed her lips to Samantha's jaw line peppering it with kisses, Samantha moaned pulling Jade closer. Taking the hint Jade moved down to Samantha's pulse point and began sucking it gently while using a hand to unzip Samantha's dress. Letting it fall to the floor Jade stepped back and saw Samantha standing there in just her underwear and heels.

"Oh.. erm.. wow." Jade stuttered.

"I take it you like what you see baby." Samantha laughed as this was the first time Jade had actually been speechless.

Without saying anything more Samantha lunged at Jade grabbing her ass and pulling her closer.

"You know I don't want to make you do anything that you are uncomfortable with." Samantha purred licking Jade's ear.

"I.. I.. know." Jade struggled out loving Samantha's touch.

"Can I ask you a question." Samantha said pulling away as she began to take Jade's clothes off.

"Oh erm Ok sure." Jade mumbled.

"Will this be your first time?" Samantha asked having took Jade's tops off.

"Haha yeah it will be." Jade laughed looking away embarrassed.

"Hey don't be embarrassed." Samantha soothed making Jade look at her "It's my first time as well."

After hearing this Jade relaxed and kissed Samantha sweetly. Undoing Jade's pants Samantha knelt down and took them off, standing back up to look at Shepard she giggled to herself as although Jade was wearing a navy silk bra she was also wearing men's boxer shorts.

"Hey I like my comfort." Jade smiled seeing Samantha's face.

Samantha laughed and took Jade by the hand leading her upstairs to her bedroom. As soon as they opened the door Samantha picked Jade up and carried her into the room placing her on the bed.

"Close your eyes." Samantha purred as she trailed kisses down Jade's front.

Doing as she was told, Jade closed her eyes as Samantha got up dimmed the lights and put some soft music on. Samantha then climbed back on the bed kissing up Jade's body.

"You can open them baby.. god I need you." Samantha nibbling on Jade's neck.

"I was waiting on you to say that." Jade grinned cupping Samantha's face and bringing her in for a passionate kiss.

Samantha ran her hand down Jade's body as they were still kissing, sliding her hand under the band of Jade's boxers. Jade kissed harder and more desperately as this was the furthest she has ever gone with anyone and was very self conscious because of her scars.

"It's Ok.." Samantha soothing feeling Jade tense up "You are beautiful to me."

Jade looked away and began to cry.

"Hey it's Ok.. what's wrong baby." Samantha soothed sitting up to stroke Jade's hair.

"It's just no one has ever called me beautiful, everyone just thinks that I'm a no good trouble maker." Jade cried tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Baby you are beautiful, just because people don't take the time to get to know you, well that is their problem but you are so special to me." Samantha smiled kissing away Jade's tears.

"Thank you." Jade said sadly pulling Samantha in for a tender kiss.

Samantha once again ran her hand down Jade's smooth body and began to stroke Jade over her underwear. Jade moaned and unhooked Samantha's bra throwing it across the room and began to gently caress Samantha's chest. Samantha grabbed Jade's boxers waistband and slowly began to pull them down, Jade once again began to get nervous as she hated her body. Samantha felt Jade tense up again but kissed her stomach and thighs reassuringly as she lifted Jade's lower half up so she could take Jade's boxers off.

"Perfect." Samantha mused dreamily.

"I'm so embarrassed." Jade admitted.

"Don't be baby. Remember we wont do anything that you are not comfortable with." Samantha reminded.

"I.. I trust you." Jade said for the first time in her life.

Samantha then sat up and took Jade's bra off throwing it next to where she threw the boxers as well as taking off her own panties. Jade drew a sharp breath as Samantha began to kiss her neck and then slowly trailed her tongue down her body kissing and caressing Jade's chest. Jade began to squirm underneath Sam's body as she didn't know how to process the new feelings she was going through.

"Relax babe I've got you." Samantha said quickly sitting up to reassure Jade.

Jade nodded and shut her eyes, Samantha once again trailed down Jade's body kissing and licking her stomach. Dipping her tongue into Shepard's bellybutton Jade let out a quiet moan as she opened her eyes to see Samantha looking at her as she trailed her tongue lower to Jade's groin area. Opening Shepard's legs Samantha settled between them kissing around Jade's sex, slowly moving her finger up and down Jade's dripping slit Samantha gently swiped her tongue against Jade's clit making Jade's thighs tremble.

"Wow you are so tight." Samantha gasped as she carefully put a finger deep inside Jade.

"Oh fuck." Jade cried loving Samantha's touch.

Samantha began to speed up her actions loving the noises Jade was making, shortly after she felt Jade grab her hair pushing her in closer.

"Oh god Sam.. I'm.. I'm gonna fucking!" Jade struggled out.

Before she could say anything else Jade finished all over Samantha's fingers and tongue, Samantha carried on till Jade had rode out her orgasm and then took her fingers out making sure Jade was looking at her while she greedily put them in her mouth. Moving up towards Jade again Samantha kissed her fully making sure that Jade could taste herself upon her lips.

"Your turn now Miss Shepard." Samantha smiled pulling away from Jade.

Jade took a deep breath and turned Samantha around so she was on her stomach. Getting on top of her Jade began to trail her tongue up Samantha's back stopping at her shoulders, then she began to kiss and blow on Sam's shoulders making Sam shiver in delight. Moving up more Jade began to kiss Samantha's neck and then began to bite.

"Mmm Shepard that feels good." Samantha moaned with pleasure.

Jade realized Samantha liked this and bit harder.

"Oww fuck." Samantha screamed pulling away.

"Oh shit I'm sorry I thought.." Jade began horrified that she hurt Samantha.

"Hey it's Ok just calm down and take your time." Samantha reassured turning on her back and pulling Jade on top of her "Follow my lead."

Samantha once again captured Jade's lips kissing her feverishly, gently Sam began to push Jade's head down her body. Jade followed kissing everything see came into contact with, finally she was where Samantha wanted her to be. Jade knelt there steeling herself thinking about her next move, carefully she pulled Samantha's lips apart and began to kiss all around. Samantha began to grip the sheets needing more, Jade picked up on the this and put a finger inside her slowly.

"More baby.. deeper." Samantha gasped.

Jade did as she said and put another finger inside her. Samantha couldn't handle it any more and grabbed Jade's head forcing her head into her center. Jade began to suck on Samantha's clit which gained a guttural moan in response. Samantha pressed Jade's head down which made Jade suck harder on the sensitive nerve.

"Oh I'm so close baby.. faster please.. make me finish." Samantha called out as her hands were entwined within Jade's hair.

Jade did as Samantha asked and pumped her fingers in and out faster, feeling Samantha's sex tighten around her fingers Jade sucked harder on her clit.

"Oh Shepard!" Samantha screamed finishing all over Jade.

Jade continued to push her fingers in and out to make Samantha finish again. Samantha threw her head back as she could feel herself about to finish again. Curling her finger up Jade sucked again on Samantha's clit willing her to cum once more. Samantha closed her eyes and once again came all over Jade.

"Oh.. god.. Shepard." Samantha eventually gasped out coming down from her high.

Jade crawled up next to Samantha and kissed her sweetly.

"I hope that was Ok." Jade said unsure if she did good.

"You done perfect my angel." Samantha smiled planting a kiss on Jade's forehead.

"I.. love you." Jade said lovingly but sat up quickly as she had realized what she had just said.

"Hey come back here." Samantha giggled pulling Jade back on top of her so that her head was on Samantha's chest "I love you."

"So where does this leave us?" Jade questioned tracing her fingers along Samantha's stomach.

"It leaves me sharing a special moment with my girlfriend." Samantha's mused stroking Jade's hair.

"Girlfriend.. I like the sound of that." Jade said sleepily.

After ten minutes Jade was fast asleep still lying on Samantha's chest while Samantha was still stroking Jade's hair.

"I know you're asleep my angel but I meant what I said I love you and I will never let anyone hurt or harm you. You are mine and I will treat you like the princess you are and I will never let you down.. I love you." Samantha smiled to herself knowing Shepard wouldn't hear but at least she said it.

Finally Samantha drifted off to a warm and happy sleep.

**A/N- Once again thanks to everyone who has read so far.. hope to have another chapter up soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jade and Samantha were in Samantha's car a block away from the school.

"So any regrets." Samantha asked worry etched on her face

"Yeah.." Jade began "I should of picked the Paramore shirt."

Samantha let out the breath that she had unintentionally held and smiled as Jade had to wear Sam's clothes for school.

"You are so not funny." Samantha faked scowled looking at Jade laugh at her.

"You love me." Jade smirked leaning over and kissing Sam.

"You know it.. now get out." Samantha said.

"You sleep with me one time and now you think you are my boss." Jade said pulling a sad face.

"Behave." Samantha said kissing Jade once again and then gave Jade ten credits "Here, make sure you get some lunch Ok.. I will see you in class and don't be late."

Jade nodded and took the credits stuffing them in her pocket and getting out of Samantha's car.

"I Love you." Samantha said and drove off to the school.

Jade began walking to school with a smile on her face for the first time in forever. Walking across the road she stopped at a coffee shop and bought one for Samantha and herself. Finally reaching the school gates she saw Samantha talking to Dr. T'Soni with Sam looking bored out of her mind.

"Hi Miss Traynor, I bought you this." Jade smiled handing Samantha a coffee cup.

"Thank you Shepard." Sam said unable to keep a smile from her face.

"Go away Shepard!" Liara snorted taking the coffee off Samantha and dumping it in the near by trash can.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jade shouted angrily.

"Don't think I forgot about the little coffee trick you did to me Shepard, go to class now before I put you in time out all day." Liara warned.

"Yeah, well I hate you not her." Jade spat and stomped off to the classroom.

"Liara that was not very nice." Samantha said shaking her head sadly.

"Traynor I just literally saved your ass." Liara said wondering why Samantha was acting like this after she told her about what Shepard had done previously.

"Listen Liara I gotta go.. I'll see you around yeah." Samantha huffed and headed to her classroom.

* * *

><p>Samantha and Jade were the only ones in the classroom.<p>

"So what are we doing today Miss?" Jade asked innocently watching Samantha write something on the board.

"We are going to write a paragraph about 'The person I look up to the most'." Samantha said turning around and seeing Jade sit in the front row at the desk right in front of hers.

"Well I definitely know who I'm going to write about." Jade smiled mischievously.

"Oh and you will be reading it out after break as well.. by the way thank you for the coffee it was delicious" Samantha said sarcastically walking over to Jade putting her hand on her shoulder.

"You're welcome. Can't believe that T'soni bitch though just cause I poisoned her once." Jade laughed remembering what happened.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came Miranda, James and Ashley.

"Hey Miss.. S'up Shepard." James said walking over and nookying Jade.

"Don't hurt her Vega." Miranda smiled looking at Jade.

"Why are you sitting there Shepard.. move your ass back down here." James said sitting in his usual seat at the back.

"It's cool.. I'm good here." Jade said turning back around and smiling at Samantha.

Miranda saw Jade smile at Samantha and saw Samantha smile back at her. Knowing Shepard as well as she did she knew something was up as Jade never smiled especially at other people, she made a mental note to speak to her at break time. Suddenly the door opened again and the rest of the students filed in.

"You're in my seat Shepard." One of them said nasally standing in front of Jade.

"Shit look at one of the nerds going toe to toe with Shepard.. she's gonna knock him out." James smiled knowing what is going to happen.

"Sorry dude Miss Traynor said I had to sit here from now on. You can sit next to me if you want." Jade said moving her bag out of the way.

"It's Ok I will sit over here." The boy said unsure why Jade didn't hit him for even talking to her.

"What! Hello earth to Shepard.. come in Shepard." James shouted over to Jade "You would of pummelled that nerd for even breathing your air.. who are you and what have you done with the real Jade."

"Right that is enough!" Samantha shouted which made everyone quiet "Your assignment is on the board, begin quietly and you will be reading it after break."

Samantha walked back to her desk and wrote a note on a post it. Standing back up she slipped it to Jade and sat back down smiling over at Shepard. Jade opened the note and it wrote **I'm proud of you xoxo**. Closing it Jade made sure Samantha was watching and quickly kissed it, before putting it into her pants pocket. She then carried on with her work. Miranda had spotted all this and knew that something was definitely going on with Shepard and Miss Traynor and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>It was break time and everyone was out in the yard. Jade had decided to ditch her friends and go and find Samantha as she wanted to thank her for the note in Jade's own special way.<p>

"Shepard.. hey Shepard." Miranda called trying to catch up with Jade.

"Oh hey Miranda." Jade said looking over at her best friend.

"So spill.. what are you hiding from me?" Miranda asked observing the smile on Jade's face.

"Don't know what you mean." Jade said walking a bit quicker.

"Oi Shepard." Miranda said annoyed "You come to my house asking for my help after ignoring me for the whole of yesterday, you have changed."

"How have I Miranda?" Jade asked stopping in her tracks.

"Let's see you know how I feel about you and I thought you felt the same." Miranda cried getting in front of Shepard.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked but before she could say anything else Miranda kissed Jade.

"I freaking like you, you idiot." Miranda smiled.

Unbeknown to the pair of them Samantha had come outside to find Jade and saw Miranda run over to Shepard. Hiding behind the wall she peered over looking at what they were doing. Samantha knew it was wrong to be checking up on her girlfriend like this but for some reason she didn't trust Miranda. Just as she was about to leave she saw Miranda lean over and kiss Jade, feeling hurt she ran back into the school crying.

"Listen Miranda I like you but only as a friend." Jade stated and began to walk off

"It's Miss Traynor isn't it." Miranda called after her making Jade stop.

"I.. I don't know what you are talking about Miranda, she is our teacher." Jade said nervously.

"Shut up Shepard, I saw the way you two were today. A couple days ago you were sitting on my lap, kissing me, hell we were acting like we were a couple but now we are not even acting like friends." Miranda shouted making Jade flinch.

"Miranda please." Jade said quietly.

"No! you know what my parents were right you are a useless, good for nothing. Good luck with your little illegitimate relationship, god knows what would happen if it got out and people found out about you two." Miranda warned tapping Jade on the face.

**A/N- Short chapter I know but you deserve it after reading the previous chapter.. another one soon to be up :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jade got back into class late and sat down at her desk.

"Why are you late Shepard?" Samantha growled angry that her girlfriend had the audacity to kiss someone else and then turn up late to her class.

"Oh sorry Miss I was.." Jade began to explain.

"I don't care what you were doing, get out of my classroom now!" Samantha shouted slamming her hands on her desk.

"But.. I.. I.." Jade began.

Samantha got up and grabbed Jade's bag and stuff off Jade's desk, going over to the door she opened it and threw all of Shepard's stuff outside.

"I said now." Samantha said sitting back down at her desk.

"Fine!" Jade sneered storming out of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Get back here now Shepard!" Samantha shouted following Jade out.

"What.. I said I was sorry.." Jade said upset looking deep into Samantha's eyes.

"How can you even look me in the eye after everything we've done." Samantha cried angrily.

"What I don't know why you are acting like this what have I supposed to have done." Jade asked confused.

"Get out of my face Shepard I don't want to see you any more." Samantha huffed and went back into the class slamming the door.

Everyone began to look at each other confused about what just happened as Shepard has been late before and Miss Traynor didn't do anything about it.

"Miss are you Ok?" Ashley asked seeing Samantha angry.

"Shut up and get on with your work Williams." Samantha growled taking it out on everyone.

"Looks like there's trouble in paradise." Miranda laughed making sure Samantha could hear her.

"What did you just say Lawson." Samantha said snapped her head up and looked directly at Miranda.

"Nothing Miss." Miranda said cockily.

"Out now Lawson." Samantha shouted standing up and opening the door.

"Sure thing Miss." Miranda smiled heading outside.

"All of you get on with your work now!" Samantha said following Miranda outside.

Samantha shut the door and looked over to Miranda who was leaning against the wall with a smirk plastered on her face.

"What can I do for you, Miss Traynor?" Miranda asked innocently.

"What the hell was that remark for in the classroom." Samantha asked angrily getting in Miranda's face.

"Which remark Miss." Miranda smiled.

"That paradise one." Samantha reminded her.

"Seriously Traynor you walk in with your incredible accent, you perfect smile and amazing body and think you can take Shepard away from me." Miranda spat getting into Samantha's face as well.

"Ha! So this is all about Shepard." Samantha laughed bitterly.

"Before you turned up Shepard and I were close.. more then close I was going to ask her out and she would have been mine." Miranda said angrily.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but that's not going to happen." Samantha smirked.

"Oh yeah because you and Shepard are an item now aren't you but I will be telling everyone about that and I'll get you fired so Shepard can come back to me." Miranda stated folding her arms.

"Lawson you need to think about what you are saying because with the power and authority I hold I can make your life very hard." Samantha threatened darkly.

"Haha a school teacher doesn't have that much power." Miranda feigned laughing.

"Your right but I'm not just a school teacher, my full title is Lady Samantha Traynor, daughter of Lord and Lady Traynor and if you carry on with this attitude I will personally get you thrown out of school do you understand?" Samantha smiled wickedly.

"Yes Miss." Miranda grumbled defeated.

"Oh and Miranda I ever catch you kissing my.. Shepard again I will finish you." Samantha said coldly going back into the classroom leaving Miranda shaken outside.

* * *

><p>Jade was on top of the roof, which was another one of Jade's hiding places, now that the bathroom had been infiltrated by Traynor.<p>

"Why was she acting like that towards me? I was only a little bit late." Jade said to herself confused about Samantha's actions.

Before Jade got on roof she snuck out of the school grounds and went to the shop to buy a bottle of vodka, getting up she got the bottle out of her bag and began to gulp it down.

"I fucking loved you and you went total bitch on me.. I knew this would happen I'm never going to be happy." Jade slurred after necking half of the bottle.

Jade sat on the edge of the roof just thinking about everything until she heard the bell for lunch ring out and everyone came running outside for break. Looking at the sea of bodies she spotted Miranda, James and Ashley all huddled around talking as well as Samantha and Liara talking among themselves. Hundreds of people were shouting and playing, which made Jade's head pound. Finishing the rest of the vodka in one go Jade began to feel light headed as she doesn't normally drink and it was getting to her bad.

"Hey is that Shepard?" James said looking up on the roof.

"Oh my god I think it is." Ashley panicked running over to Samantha and Liara with James and Miranda close behind.

"Miss you gotta help.. roof.. Shepard.. help..." The gang all said in unison cancelling each other out.

"Excuse me don't be rude we are talking." Liara said sternly.

"But.. but.." Ashley said to no avail.

Jade stood up on the edge of the roof wobbling, the glass that was in her hand fell and smashed next to a group of students which looked up and saw Shepard wobbling on the roof. Suddenly the air filled with screaming students. Samantha and Liara looked over to see what was going on and followed the students pointing upwards and spotted Shepard precariously on the roof.

"Get down Shepard now." Liara shouted running over to the students which began to crowd underneath Jade.

"My name is Jade Shepard.. and I.. I love.. love Miss Shaynor.. haha I mean I love trainers." Jade slurred laughing to herself but as she did she nearly fell which made people scream in fear.

"Jade please get down." Samantha screamed up and Jade.

"I'm sorry I hurt you.. I do love.. you." Jade replied looking directly at Samantha as if she was the only one in the playground.

Samantha couldn't take it any more and ran inside the school to go and help Jade.

"Please Jade just come down and we'll talk." Ashley said trying to get through to Jade.

"If you don't get down Shepard I will call your parents." Liara shouted panicking.

"Well unless you have a fucking ouija board than good luck." Jade spat venomously.

"I'm sorry Shepard.. I forgot." Liara shook her head apologetically.

"Shepard please.. please get down." Miranda said trying not to show the fear in her voice.

"Ok.. sure." Jade chuckled spinning around to get down but as she spun she lost her footing and fell off the roof.

**A/N- Cliffhanger time.. please don't hate me :) I'm working on a few projects as well as this but I will try and get a new chapter up as soon as I can and as always a big thank you to everyone who has read so far you all rock.**


	8. Chapter 8

Samantha reached the roof just in time to see Jade fall. Willing her legs to move she sprinted and threw her hand out hoping it was not to late to save the love of her life. Jade grabbed for anything to keep her from falling, just at the last second her hand connected with something.

"I've got you baby." Samantha cried feeling Jade's hand connect with her own.

Looking over the edge Samantha peeked down and saw Jade hanging there and everyone below seemed looked like ants. No one knew but Samantha had a great fear of heights but it didn't matter if it meant saving her love.

"Leave me Sam.. I don't deserve to live.. I don't deserve you." Jade whined trying to loosen Samantha's grip on her wrist.

"Don't talk like that you deserve the world. It is me that doesn't deserve you." Samantha cried tightening her grip and beginning to pull Jade up slowly.

Eventually Samantha pulled Jade up and they both fell over with Jade falling on top of Samantha.

Jade rolled off Samantha but stayed on the floor, curled up crying.

"Hey are you Ok?" Samantha asked quietly looking over at Jade.

"You should of just left me." Jade sobbed.

"Oi look at me." Samantha said turning Jade around to look at her.

Samantha cupped Jade's face and wiped her tears away.

"I love you I'm sorry I acted a bitch. I saw Miranda kiss you and I unfairly took it out on you without asking you about it first." Samantha explained.

"It's fine." Jade sighed defeated.

Samantha leaned closer and kissed Jade sweetly, as they were in the middle of the kiss the roof door swung open and Liara ran over to them.

"Oh! Erm Shepard the principle wants to see you." Liara said as she saw Shepard and Traynor kissing.

Samantha pulled away awkwardly and got up helping Jade up as well. Jade headed down to the principle's office without looking at Liara.

"So I take it that's why you were too busy to hang out with me Traynor. You know that it's illegal to be in a relationship with a student and I can't believe that it's with Shepard.. you can say she forced you and I will back you up and then I can get her expelled once and for all." Liara said darkly.

"You're sick." Samantha said shaking her head.

"I'm sick you are the one in a relationship with a kid." Liara growled.

"She is eighteen, she's not a child." Samantha retorted quietly.

"Listen Traynor, Shepard has been a pain in my ass since day one so as I see it you have two choices. One, we go to the principle's office and you say that Shepard had attacked you and forced you to do stuff you didn't want to do and she will get expelled and probably thrown in prison where she belongs or Two, I drag you to the principle's office and I tell him everything I saw and your sordid little relationship will be out in the open so she will get expelled and you will get fired and you will never teach anywhere again." Liara said giving Samantha an ultimatum.

"I.. I.. but everyone knows anyway so you can tell the principle for all I care." Samantha said defiantly.

"No they all heard Jade say she loved you but that doesn't mean that you were part of it.. it could have been a stupid school girl crush. Do you really want to throw everything away for a girl that tried to kill herself and get you fired by blabbing about your relationship to everyone?" Liara said still pushing.

"Let's go." Samantha said sadly and headed to the principle's office with Liara.

* * *

><p>Jade was in the principle's office with a now banging headache.<p>

"Do you know how stupid you have been?" The principle shouted.

"Sssssshhh!" Jade moaned holding her head.

"Don't you shush me Shepard! I have had it up to here with your crap.. not a day goes by where I haven't heard something bad about you and this stunt puts the cherry on the cake." The principle said taking a seat at his desk and going logging onto the computer.

"Blah blah blah" Jade mimicked as she laughed to herself.

"Ah! Hello is this David Anderson.. yes this is John Grissom here at Grissom academy. I we have had an incident with Jade Shepard and your name is on the contact list.. what has she done? Well Mr. Anderson.. sorry Admiral Anderson, Miss Shepard has gotten drunk on school grounds and ended up on the roof of the school and had fell off.. she would have been killed if it wasn't for the fast actions of one of my staff members.. yes sir.. yes sir.. oh well when will you be back as I feel Jade is not right for this school any more.. yes sir.. well I'm sorry but.. hello.. hello." The principle said but then slammed the phone down.

"Right Shepard we have a problem, Mr Anderson.." The principle began.

"Admiral." Jade corrected with a smirk on her face.

"Admiral Anderson is currently on a mission and will not be back for some time. You have burnt your last bridge with this school and so I am going to have to expell you." The principle said with a smile on his face.

"What fucking ever." Jade growled standing up as she was about to leave Samantha and Liara appeared at the door way.

"Before you go Shepard this concerns you so sit back down." Liara said grabbing Jade by her shoulders and spinning her around to sit down again.

"What is this about Dr T'Soni I am busy." The principle said glaring over at them.

"Miss Traynor needs to tell you something and you need to hear this." Liara said grinning at Jade.

"Spit it out Traynor." The principle said looking at Samantha.

"I'm so sorry." Samantha mouthed at Jade.

Jade looked at Samantha confused as she hasn't got a clue what Samantha was going to say and she wanted to tell Samantha she has been expelled before Samantha said anything to incriminate herself.

"Miss Traynor wait I need to.." Jade began.

"Quiet Shepard." Liara barked and pushed Samantha to signal her to hurry up.

"Principle Grissom.. Shepard has well.. we have." Samantha stuttered as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Principle Grissom I have witnessed Miss Shepard speak and act inappropriately towards Miss Traynor. I have seen Miss Traynor gently let Jade down but then Jade would get aggressive and force herself upon Miss Traynor." Liara said noticing Samantha stutter.

"What! Why are you lying" Jade shouted angrily.

"Is this true Miss Traynor?" The principle asked shocked.

"I.. erm I.." Samantha said as tears fell freely.

"Of course it is she wouldn't be getting this upset if it wasn't.. call the police Grissom and get this criminal locked up." Liara demanded.

The principle nodded and picked the phone up again.

"Police please.." The principle began.

Jade looked bewildered and shook her head at Samantha, who couldn't even look at her. Jade stood up and headed towards the door.

"Hey get back here." Liara said grabbing Jade's top and ripping it.

Jade pushed Liara off her and punched her in the face knocking her down on the floor.

"I.. I fucking loved you." Jade cried at Samantha, who still wouldn't look at her "fuck you and by the way I'd already got expelled so I hope you're happy now and can live with yourself."

"Hey get back here Shepard!" The principle boomed as he was still on the phone to the police.

With that Jade ran out of the office bumping into her group of friends who were waiting for her.

"Hey Shepard wait!" James shouted but Jade was already gone.

Jade carried on sprinting until she began to feel sick and made her way to her den as she had no where else to go and didn't want to see anyone.

"I fucking loved you." Jade cried thinking about Samantha.

After an hour Jade began to get sleepy and shut her eyes wanting to forget about the events that had happened earlier that day.

**The perp is 5"6, has shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes and is wearing black trousers and has a white shirt that is ripped.. remember she is eighteen so approach with caution as she will be scared and is known to fight out if corned..**

Jade sat up and peered out of her den and saw two police officers walking around the park.

"Shit! Shit they are talking about me." Jade panicked to herself.

Jade moved to the back on her den and held her breath hoping they wouldn't come in here, even though she had camouflaged it pretty well. Suddenly she saw a shadow appear in front of the den door.

"There you are." A voice said opening the den door "I've found you."

**A/N- Once again cliffhanger time :) thought I would get this chapter out as it's been a while, like I said I'm in between projects so will get another chapter out soon hopefully.. I really wanna hear what you guys think so review and let me know.. Till next time peeps :) **


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you want?" Shepard asked as Miranda came inside the den.

"You ran away before I could speak to you.. everything Ok kid?" Miranda asked Jade putting her hand Jade's arm.

"No everything is not Ok. I just got thrown out of school and Samantha pretty much opened the door for them to throw me out." Shepard growled moving to the other side of the den and wrapped her arms around herself defensively.

"Don't let her get to you." Miranda said slowly walking over to Shepard and putting her arms around her waist pressing up behind Shepard.

"I have nothing Miranda I have no home, no money, no food, no education and now no one.. I am just a major fuck up who should just go out there and let the cops just take me in." Shepard sighed as she leant back into Miranda's warm embrace.

"Jade come and stay with me again." Miranda said squeezing Jade tighter.

"Your parents hate me and I don't want to put you out more than I already have." Jade sniffed trying to hold back her tears again.

"My parents are out on business for a while so I have the house to myself.. please Shepard come back with me." Miranda said turning Jade around so they were face to face.

"I.. I erm Ok fine Miranda.. let's go." Jade said looking deep into Miranda's eyes.

Any other time she would of totally kissed her right there and then but images of Samantha filled her head stopping her from doing so.

"Let's go." Jade smiled and followed Miranda who went first to make sure the coast was clear.

* * *

><p>Samantha was alone in her classroom just thinking about what happened that day and how she had just ruined maybe the best thing to happen to her. Suddenly the door knocked and Liara was standing there.<p>

"Don't you think you have done enough today?" Samantha huffed taking one glance at her co-worker and then back down at her desk.

"Come on Sammy don't be like that I was looking out for you." Liara said staying at the door.

"No you didn't you have ruined a young girls life as well as a.." Samantha spat.

"Don't say relationship Traynor.. you were too good for that little street rat and she could of cost you your job. Plus if she loved you she wouldn't of swore at you and then run off she would of stayed and talked it through with you." Liara said sliding over to where Samantha was and sitting on her desk.

"Liara I.. I really fell for her and I don't know why!" Samantha sobbed putting her head in her hands.

"Hey it's Ok listen how about you and I go out tonight to Purgatory and just drink our worries away." Liara laughed giving Samantha a puppy dog look.

"Ohh Ok fine although I don't really like the party scene I mean at least it will be a distraction.. I will meet you there yeah." Samantha asked finalizing the plans.

"Indeed be there at nine sharp.. Ok I better go but see you later." Liara smiled holding her hand out for a hi-5 with Samantha but Samantha shook her head "Coming back down."

"Bye Liara." Samantha laughed to herself and watched the asari leave.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored! Come on Jade let's go out!" Miranda begged crawling over to Jade's side of the couch.<p>

"I don't really feel like it." Jade huffed.

"Come on pleaseeeee Shepard.. I know you really want to and I know just the place we can go to." Miranda said straddling Jade's lap and began to tickle her to get her undivided attention.

"If.. if you.. stop.. stop tickling.. me.. me.. then YES!" Jade struggled out laughing as she hated being tickled.

"Boosh yeah.. Ok let's get dressed up and then Purgatory here we come." Miranda shrieked grabbing Jade and dragged her upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"Come one Jade relax! Look at all the hot chicks here go and I dunno drink, dance, make out with a stranger just have bloody fun." Miranda said linking arms with Shepard and dragging Jade to the dance floor.<p>

"Miranda I don't.." Jade moaned but then Miranda began to dance with Shepard.

Jade felt embarrassed but that soon went after she downed her drink in one go and the music began to take over her body. Letting herself go Shepard began to dance like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my god Shepard you know I love you and treasure you darling but that is terrible." Miranda laughed coming closer to Shepard.

"Screw you Miranda I could've become a professional dancer if I wanted to but I don't want to show everyone up so yeah." Shepard laughed throwing her arms around Miranda bringing her closer.

"Shepard shuffle huh!" Miranda smirked to herself now grinding on Shepard.

As the were dancing a couple of guys began to dance next to Jade and Miranda.

"Hi ladies can we buy you sexy babes a drink?" The blonde guy said putting his hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Erm no thanks creep." Jade said shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"Come on girls don't be like that." The guy with the black hair said grinding against Miranda.

"Ok listen jerks don't let me tell you, again leave us the hell alone!" Jade said pushing the black haired guy away from Miranda and spinning her around so now they were in opposite positions.

"Come on baby we just want some fun." Blondie said grabbing Jade's ass.

"Oh hell no!" Jade growled turning around to hit the guy.

"Jade leave it please." Miranda said grabbing Jade's arm and holding her close.

"Oh my god are you two like.. you know?" Blondie smiled.

"What lesbians.. well let's see." Miranda said pulling Jade close to her.

Miranda looked into Jade's eyes as if she was the only one in the room and lent forward capturing Jade's lips in her own. Jade didn't resist and brought her hand up behind Miranda's head and deepened the kiss.

"Oh my god dude this is freaking awesome." The black haired guy squealed elbowing his friend in the ribs.

"Come one let's go get some chicks that will dig us." Blondie snarled.

"Oh I'll dig you.. a freaking grave weirdo." Jade growled pulling away from Miranda.

"Shut up dyke." Blondie snapped pushing Shepard into Miranda "Come on bro we're out."

Miranda and Jade watching the guys left and carried on dancing.

"I'm gonna hit the bar what do you want?" Jade asked pulling away from Miranda.

"Anything." Miranda panted breathlessly but carried on dancing.

Jade stumbled to the bar and ordered a few drinks. Taking two shots in one go she looked over and saw someone wearing a tight black dress which showed a really nice ass, deciding to take Miranda's advice about making out with strangers she drank the other drinks that were meant for Miranda and walked over to the person in the black dress. Wondering how she was going to approach this as the club was quite dark anyway she stood behind the woman, closed her eyes and spun the woman around hoping to connect with her lips blindly. Lips found lips instantly and Jade lent into the stranger as they bodies fitted together nicely. Jade loved how the stranger took control of the kiss and switched their positions so that Jade was now against a wall with the stranger getting closer and began to move a hand up Jade's leg sliding Jade's panties out of the way.

"Mmm no I can't.." Jade began pushing the stranger away.

As the both opened their eyes they looked at each other open mouthed.

"Shepard!"

"Samantha.. what the fuck!" Jade said stepping back slightly.

"Shepard what the hell are you doing here and what the hell was that?" Samantha said shocked touching her lips.

"What the fuck was what? you were about to well you know.." Jade said pointing at Samantha's hands.

"I.. erm.. I don't know what came over me.. it just felt right for some reason." Samantha said walking over to Jade and touching her cheek.

"No Sam you really hurt me today.. you threw me under the bus and never give me a chance to explain what had happened." Jade said stepping away from Samantha.

"Jade please listen to me it was the last thing that I wanted to do but my hands were tied. Can we just talk about this somewhere else?" Samantha begged.

"Why should I Sam I trusted you over everything and now I have nothing no money, no shelter and especially no girlfriend." Jade snapped about to walk away from Sam.

"No please Jade don't go we can talk about this and sort something out." Samantha begged grabbing Jade's shoulder and turning her around so they were facing each other again.

"Why so you can let me down again and blame me for everything." Jade spat.

"Jade I promise you that I will never let you down again please.. I love you." Samantha cried.

"I.. I Sam I lov.." Jade began.

"Yo Shepard what's taking so.. oh it's you." Miranda said looking Samantha up and down nastily.

"Miranda what are you doing here?" Samantha asked backing away from Jade slightly.

"You better stay away from her." Miranda warned pulling Jade behind her.

"This has nothing to do with you Miranda." Samantha growled.

"It is when you mess my best friend around and then try and creep you way back into her life.. she is my responsibility now and I am not letting _you _hurt her again." Miranda threatened.

Grabbing Jade's hand Miranda turned away form Samantha not before looking back and giving Sam a smarmy grin like the cat who got the cream. Samantha looked at her angrily before grabbing her stuff and heading for the exit.

"Hey Sam what's wrong?" Liara said rushing for Samantha.

"I just want to go home!" Samantha snapped not meaning to.

"Why what's happened.. all I did was go to the bathroom." Liara said still trying to stop Sam from leaving.

"Just nothing Liara.. I will see you tomorrow." Samantha said trying to hold her tears in.

"Ok.. ok go I will see you tomorrow." Liara said letting Sam go and heading for the dance floor.

Samantha walked to her car and got into the drivers side before letting her tears crash down. After a few minutes she looked up as she heard something and saw Miranda pin Jade up against the wall right in front of her car and she saw them making out. Angrily Samantha hit her car horn which scared the girls and made them stop what they were doing. Looking over Jade knew who it was and just looked sadly at her as Miranda dragged Jade away. Just as Samantha was about to drive off, as she was under the limit but barely, she saw someone run towards her car window. Opening the window she saw Jade stop in front of her and Jade opens the door and pulls Samantha out. Jade cups Samantha's face and pulls her in for a tender loving kiss.

"I.. love you Samantha.. if you are being serious about us then meet me outside the school gates at eight tomorrow morning." Jade said after she pulls away from the kiss breathing hard.

Before Samantha could say anything else Jade ran back off leaving Samantha confused yet determined to get Shepard back.

**A/N- Sorry about the wait guys stuff was occurring but now I have time to focus on this again so yey :) Thanks to everyone who has read and hope you enjoy..**


End file.
